


Ворон-птица

by Thexalux



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Три богатыря | The Three Bogatyrs (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: В конце нелегкой поры ученичества Кощей делает ей подарок; предлагает, щедрой десницей обводя свои владения, все, чего душе ее угодно.





	Ворон-птица

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2018  
> 2\. Преканон, домыслы про предысторию царицы  
> 3\. Пара историзмов, много архаизмов

— Ну-с, красавица-девица, чего же изволишь? — молвит Кощей, и голос его льется в уши сладким хмельным медом. Очи его — темные, мерцающие, очи могучего колдуна, — смеются. Царица только пястья сжимает да главу гордую подымает.

— Птицу твою хочу, — молвит.

Кощей медлит немного, — лик его веселое удивление кажет, — а затем хохочет, что есть мочи, словно бы внезапной веселой шутке.

— На птицу вещую, значится, глаз положила, — молвит. Улыбается задумчиво. Весь лик его — безмятежен и благостен. На перстах каменья драгоценные, поверх платьев — амулеты волшебные. — Зачем же? Секретов он не больше меня ведает, да и в царствовании твоем будет — не помощник.

Ворон у теремного оконца каркает, переступает с лапы на лапу, показывает, возмущен, мол. Царица и не глядит в его сторону, от Кощея взгляда не отводит, чтоб не заговорил и не отвадил от давно желанного подарка. И вспоминает тут же: грозовое небо средь ночи, беспокойный материнский шепот, стук колес о неровную дорогу... Неугодна царю шамаханскому супружница его стала: годы ее не пожалели, чресла ее потеряли былую силу, перси одрябли, красота увяла, третьим ребенком принесла дочь, и четвертым — тоже, но четвертый и вовсе только повой перенес да и преставился тут же. Иссякла в царице живительная детородная сила, и царь давно себе приглянувшуюся девицу из смердов нашел. Вот и отослал супружницу с дочерью. Да только и ночи в пути они не пережили...

Она вспоминает: шум дождя, лошадиное ржание, белые молнии, гром сотрясает небо. Ветер холодный и вода дождевая тоже, и среди темноты и воды видит она человеческую фигуру. 

«Я хотел было люд разбойный отжить, да не ко сроку подоспел», — голос тоскливый.

«А это что же? — очи сияют нелюдские. — Кто ты, дитя? Куда путь держали?»

«Я — царица Шамаханского царства!», — голос звенит, девичий, ломкий, и молния на небесах натрое ломается. Кощей хохочет.

«Да ты же, дитя, чародеить можешь! — молвит весело и склоняется ниже. — Коли хочешь, иди мне в ученицы. Колдунству тебя всякому научу».

Вспоминает: черная — чернее грозовых облаков, чернее самой темной ночи — тень над мертвым полем, взлетает с земли, точно полымя черное, садится Кощею на плечо, каркает скрипучим голосом нечеловеческим:

«Дурному чему как бы не натакал. Я уж обкатился на славу, пора и честь знать».

«Нечего тебе ворчать, Ворон. Твое седало все одно никто не займет».

Вот тогда и захотела, и желание по сю пору мучит. Потом уж узнала, что птица Кощеева не только на словеса гожа. Молвил Кощей как-то раз: «Ты мне морока какого наведи», а Ворон — раз, перышко из крыла, и вот он морок, моя душа. 

Теперь же ей нужда отправиться на родину да порешить братьев кровных, чтобы самой царством править, зваться по чести и по праву Шамаханской царицей, а не по причуде старого колдуна, и вещая птица-Ворон ей необходима.

— Не твои ли это слова, что просить могу, чего душа моя пожелает? — голос звенит, девичий, сильный. — Али слово твое, Кощей, и не стоит ничего? 

Кощей брови сводит, глядит так, что и не угадаешь: то ли застращать хочет, то ли думу думает. Очи нелюдские горят, но у царицы у самой тоже очи колдовские, она сама заворожит, кого хошь. Потом взмахивает дланью, манит птицу перстом. Та и усаживается на десницу.

— Что ж, красавица, воля твоя и будь по-твоему. Птицу мою береги, он уж с тобой до могильной земли. Как упокоишься с миром — домой возвратится. И ты, Ворон, слушай, во всем помогай да сопровождай дщерь мою названую, — стает Кощей, рамена расправляет. — Слышал наказ мой?

— Такого как не услыхать? — Ворон каркает сварливо, крылами хлопает да опускается царице на шуйцу. 

У царицы все в утробе обмирает.

— Не свидимся с тобой больше, — молвит с неугодною тоской. — Ввек тебя не забуду, и ты не забывай.

— И лихом не поминай, — продолжает Кощей. На устах — улыбка печальная и спокойная, в самый раз для проводов. — Не свидимся больше.

Она смежает на миг вежды и уходит прочь из Кощеева терема. Ворон-птица за нею следует.


End file.
